


The Beast Within

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Thor visits his brother before he murders him to save his life





	The Beast Within

“It’s been a long time, brother.” Loki barely glances up from the novel that is spread out against his thighs as he lounges in the castle’s library. “To what due I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“They’re talking….” Thor swallows thickly. Loki grimaces as he hears the action. “She wants your head on a platter.”

“I did no crimes in the village.” Loki sighed slightly, turning a page in the book, though he’s long stopped reading.

“They’re placings the blame on you,” Thor repeats. “They don’t care if you were the culprit or not. They’re coming for your head on the next full moon; three days time.”

“What does she say?” Loki slightly turns his head. Thor mistakes it as a troublesome twitch. “What does she say of these crimes?”

“She ordered them personally.” Thor blinked, taking a hesitant step toward his undead brother. “Loki, I will protect you.”

“Oh, brother,” he growls, “knock that off right this instant. You assume that I cannot take care of myself?”

“I know you can.” Thor whispered. “But she wants you dealt with personally.”

“Who will do the final blow?” Loki asked, resting his elbows on the open page before steepling his fingers together.

“She says I will.” 

“Then do it now, brother.” Finally, Loki meets Thor’s eye. They’re void of emotion, a look that breaks Thor’s heart to pieces. “Do it now before she has the chance. She will not listen to reason, but you will.”

Thor gulps down the vomit as he unsheathes the sword from its’ place against his hip. “For glory, brother, for glory.”

Loki closes his eyes just before the sharp edge digs into the back of his throat. He gurgles for life for several long seconds. Thor grunts and holds back a river of emotions as he yanks the sword out of his younger sibling’s neck.

“For glory.” Thor whispered as he left the castle where the village had chased his monstrous brother.


End file.
